Droga ukryta w zapomnieniu
by Myngwen221B
Summary: Jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę od samotności jest kontynuowanie przygody. Doctor wciąż cierpi, ale znajduję nową towarzyszkę. Pomaga tajemniczej Elle w zrozumieniu samej siebie. Wspólnie ruszają w podróż do najbardziej zapomnianych miejsc we wszechświecie. Akcja tuż po 'The Angels Take Manhattan'.


**Prolog.**

Bolało. Za każdym razem mocniej niż poprzednio. Ten jeden bolesny dzień. Wiedział, że znowu nadejdzie, lecz nigdy nie chciał się przyznawać, jak bardzo boli. Na pewno znalazłby pocieszenie u wielu osób. Nie chciał tego. Wolał raczej usiąść w najbardziej skrytym zakątku głównego pokładu TARDIS i wspominać. Nie chciał zapomnieć ich uśmiechów, ich zachowań, ich głosów. To wszystko było tak proste, a tak ważne. I odeszło… Odeszło dzień wcześniej. I znowu nadszedł dzień po stracie. Bolesny dzień, który przeżywał już dziesiątki razy. I zawsze bolał bardziej niż poprzednio. Zmieniał twarze, zmieniał osobowości, ale uczucia pozostawały takie same. Oba serca zatrzymywały się na moment, pękały, zrastały się, znowu pękały.

Bolało. Nikomu nie mówił. Siedział tylko w samotności. Wiedział, że minie trochę czasu i się otrząśnie. Ruszy dalej i spotka kogoś równie wspaniałego. Ale prędzej czy później go straci i znowu będzie boleć. Woli o tym nie myśleć. Woli wspominać. Jeszcze chwilę, dwie, trzy… Zaraz będzie mu lepiej. Jeszcze moment. Zaraz przestanie boleć. Ale kolejna rana pozostanie. Tak jak on. On też nie zniknie. Będzie tu i będzie pamiętał. Mimo poranionych i popękanych serc, on nie chce tego zapominać. Musi pamiętać o nich wszystkich. Nie zapomni.

TARDIS rozumie. Bez jego wiedzy wybiera miejsce i czas. Niech będzie Anglia. Zawsze się tam dobrze czuł. Czas też niedługo po. Będzie mu się podobać. Nie będzie już cierpiał. Po prostu musi poznać kogoś nowego. Kogoś, kto będzie go potrzebował. Szuka i znajduje. Idealna. Młoda, niezwykła, niezrozumiana, wyjątkowa. Takiej osoby teraz właśnie potrzebuje. Otula go ostrym, ale jednocześnie delikatnym niebieskim światłem. Dźwięk lądowania z zaciągniętym hamulcem. On kocha ten dźwięk. I już są. Blisko, ale jednak daleko.

- Dziękuje, skarbie – dotyka jej podłogi. Wstaje i podchodzi do paneli kontrolnych. Przejeżdża dłonią po przyciskach i spogląda na ekran. – Wiesz czym mnie uszczęśliwić – uśmiecha się na widok miejsca, które wybrała. Niewielki domek na przedmieściach; niebieski, a za nim szklarnia. Wygląda na opuszczony, a jednak zadbany. Ciężko mu dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu miejscu z wnętrza statku. Czas wyjść, rozprostować nogi, oczyścić umysł. Nie załamywać się.

Tak, znowu się uśmiecha. Ale chce zobaczyć jeszcze właścicielkę domku. Wie, że to TARDIS ją znalazła, lecz w bazie danych nie może znaleźć o niej informacji, ani żadnego zdjęcia. Znajduje tylko ten jeden fragment, który automatycznie wyświetliła. Podnosi wzrok i spogląda na ekran. Jedyne co widzi to oczy. Oczy w kolorze jego budki policyjnej. Takie spokojne i ciepłe. Nie wie czemu, ale wydaje mu się, że teraz tylko one mogą być jego lekarstwem. Głośno wypuszcza powietrze, poprawia granatową muszkę i podchodzi do drzwi. Łapie za klamkę i jeszcze raz rozgląda się po pokładzie. Nadal tęskni, ale wie, że ból niedługo ustąpi.

**Rozdział 1.**

_**Będziesz moim lekarstwem…**_

Drzwi uchyliły się z rozmachem, a z wnętrza wyskoczył mężczyzna w tweedowej marynarce i z rozwianymi włosami. Postawił kilka kroków, wytknął język badając skład powietrza i tym samym sprawdzając na jakiej planecie się znalazł, po czym zaczął się obracać z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Witaj Ziemio! - zawołał i zaczął przyglądać się otaczającym go szczegółom. Piękny słoneczny dzień, delikatny wiatr unoszący dookoła zapach wanilii, i ten widok na Big Bena.  
- Hahaha, witaj Londynie! – obrócił się i spojrzał na stojącą za nim TARDIS. Wylądowała na czyimś podwórku. Dobrze wiedziała, gdzie ma się udać. Ani ona, ani jej właściciel nie wiedzieli dlaczego, wiedzieli po prostu, że to tu mają być.

Spojrzał na niewielki piętrowy dom błękitnego koloru, obrośnięty winoroślami. Otoczony był ciemnym płotem i zadbaną, ale chyba już od dawna nie przycinaną trawą. Białe drzwi i ramy okien, srebrne klamki. To miejsce było delikatne i zadbane, ale jednocześnie wyglądało tak, jakby od dawna nikt tam nie mieszkał. Tylko jeden szczegół upewniał go w przekonaniu, że jest tam jakiś mieszkaniec. Miejsce, z którego dochodził zapach wanilii, wciąż się wokół niego unosił. Szklarnia. Stała za nim; duża, o spiczastym dachu. Wyglądała jak przejście do tajemniczego ogrodu, a przez lekko uchylone drzwi wydostawały się liście i kwiaty, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Jego podekscytowanie rosło z każdą chwilą, z którą myślał o przyszłej towarzyszce. Chciał już ją zobaczyć, ale pomyślał, że nie powinien tak wpadać nie znając nawet jej imienia, więc najpierw skierował swoje kroki w stronę chodnika, przeskoczył przez płot i podszedł do skrzynki na listy.

- Brak nazwiska – stwierdził, ale nie zaskoczyło go to. Spojrzał w kierunku miejsca, na którym wylądował. Całkowicie ufał TARDIS, ale jej informacje nie zawsze były dokładne. Istniały sprawy, o których nawet ona nie miała pojęcia. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki soniczny śrubokręt i przebadał skrzynkę pocztową. Pomachał urządzeniem wokół niej, i kiedy usłyszał niedosłyszalną dla ludzkiego ucha zmianę w wydawanym przez urządzenie irytującym dźwięku, spojrzał na rączkę.

- Hmm, jest imię, ale nie ma nazwiska, rasy, pochodzenia, niczego – wodził wzrokiem po okolicy, po czym spojrzał na niebo i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Coraz więcej tajemnic. Zaczęło robić się ciekawie.

- Oh, Elle. Chcę cię poznać i to jak najszybciej. Będziesz moim lekarstwem. Uleczę ciebie, a ty uleczysz mnie...

_**Czwartki, masło orzechowe i kot.**_

Czwartkowe poranki były dla Elle najprzyjemniejszym fragmentem tygodnia. Słońce ładniej świeciło, ptaki przyjemniej dla ucha ćwierkały, sąsiad nie ćwiczył jogi na werandzie. Wszystko w czwartkach było przyjemniejsze. Odkąd pamięta miała przeczucie, że czwartki są magiczne. Wszystko dobre, co ją w życiu spotkało, wydarzało się w czwartym dniu tygodnia i tak miało pozostać.

W każdą noc z środy na czwartek śniło jej się coś nietypowego. Było tak od zawsze. Co noc coś innego. Miała w nawyku zapisywać ze szczegółami co działo się danej nocy. Co tydzień inna przygoda. Co tydzień w innym miejscu. Niebezpieczne, ekscytujące, niemożliwe. Prawie jakby co noc podróżowała po innych światach. I zawsze był tam on. Nigdy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jego twarzy, ale wiedziała, że przy niej jest. Ktoś, kto jej potrzebował. Ktoś, komu na niej zależało. Ktoś, kogo brakowało jej w prawdziwym świecie. Ten ktoś, choć nigdy go nie spotkała i prawdopodobnie nie istniał, był jej największym powiernikiem i najlepszym przyjacielem. Rozmawiali, śmiali się. On ją znał, ona znała jego. Jednak w czwartkowe poranki, gdy próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek szczegóły, w jej pamięci pojawiała się luka.

Ten poranek nie był inny. Otworzyła oczy i dotknęła mokrego policzka. Na jej narząd wzroku wciąż oddziaływał smutek, który czuła we śnie. Wytarła łzy, które wciąż niekontrolowanie ciekły po jej twarzy i przymknęła powieki; skupiła się, żeby przypomnieć sobie swój sen. Płaczące Anioły, Statua Wolności, Manhattan, więcej Aniołów, smutek, strata, śmierć, płacz. Potrząsnęła głową, gwałtownie otwierając oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Zdarzały jej się wyjątkowo smutne sny, ale w tym naprawdę poczuła jakby traciła swoją rodzinę. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, rozmyślając o swoim przyjacielu ze snu, który naprawdę cierpiał, a ona nie mogła mu pomóc.

- Chyba muszę poczekać do kolejnego tygodnia - powiedziała do siebie i rozciągnęła zmęczone po dziesięciu godzinach leżenia mięśnie. Odchyliła kołdrę i spuściła nogi z łóżka, szukając stopami swoich puchatych kapci w wieloryby. W tym samym czasie sięgnęła po notes leżący na szafce nocnej. Otworzyła go na stronie zaznaczonej długopisem i zapisała kolejną datę. Włożyła kapcie jednocześnie zapisując w kilku zdaniach, to co zapamiętała z poprzedniej nocy. Zanim zamknęła i odłożyła na miejsce notes, dodała na końcu streszczenia ze snu zdanie: "Proszę, pozwól mi sobie pomóc." Westchnęła i ruszyła do łazienki.

Załatwiła to co ludzie w łazienkach zwykle załatwiają, rozczesała włosy, które mimo długości sięgającej podbródka, po dłuższym czasie przebywania na poduszce, zawijały się do góry. Doprowadziła je do pozycji tylko lekko odchodzącej na boki i zarzuciła granatowy szlafrok na za dużą koszulkę która służyła jej za piżamę. Koszulka była dość specyficzna; na środku narysowany był kot, który, żeby było śmieszniej, siedział w słoiku. Skierowała się do kuchni, jednak zatrzymała się na schodach i zamiast zejść, usiadła na poręczy, żeby zjechać po niej na parter. Tym razem udało jej się w odpowiednim momencie wyprostować nogi aby nie spaść i nie wylądować na brzuchu.

Pobiegła do kuchni i zajęła się szykowaniem śniadania. Wstawiła wodę w czajniku i włączyła toster. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale kupując sprzęty kuchenne zawsze wybierała te w kolorze jasnego granatu.

Wyciągając masło orzechowe z niebieskiej lodówki usłyszała przeciągłe miauknięcie dochodzące z salonu. Podniosła leżącą na podłodze karmazynową poduszkę i rzuciła ją na najbliższe krzesło. Z pokoju obok przydreptał kot. Nieduży, biało-brązowy; na szyi miał czerwoną obrożę ze złotymi ozdóbkami. Spokojnym krokiem i ze sztywno podniesionym ogonem podszedł do krzesła i wskoczył na ułożoną przez dziewczynę poduszkę.

- Witam, Wasza Wysokość – zwróciła się do kota, który skinął łebkiem w jej kierunku i ułożył się wygodniej.

Elle miała słabą pamięć i zapomniała wiele zdarzeń ze swojego życia, ale odkąd pamięta ludzie uważali ją za dziwaczkę. Lubiła mieszać różne składniki, tworząc nowe potrawy. Zamiast chodzić do szkoły, przesiadywała całymi dniami w swojej szklarni i bawiła się przesadzaniem kwiatów. Często widywano ją na dachu supermarketu, gdzie potrafiła przesiedzieć całą noc, patrząc w teleskop. Jednak za najdziwniejsze uważali to, że rozmawia ze swoim kotem. Gdy ktoś kiedyś spytał dlaczego tak się do niego zwraca, odpowiedziała z dumą „To nie jest mój kot. Zwie się Baron Ro'han von Maxell III. Jest następcą tronu Wschodniego Imperium Galaktycznego". Był jej kolejnym czwartkowym cudem. Ludzie, stronili od niej i jeszcze nie spotkała osoby, która próbowałaby ją zrozumieć.

Z porannych rozmyślań wyrwał ją gwiżdżący dźwięk, sygnalizujący zagotowanie się wody. Podniosła czajnik i zalała już wcześniej wsypaną do kubka kawę. Dolała mleka, po czym zabrała się za smarowanie tostów masłem orzechowym. Gdy skończyła robić śniadanie, usiadła przy stole, obok okna, naprzeciwko kota.

Każdy jej poranek wyglądał mniej więcej tak samo. Spojrzała na okno, przez które widziała całe swoje podwórko i szklarnię. Obserwując puste miejsce między płotem a niedużym drzewem stojącym przy jej miejscu pracy, zrodziło się w niej przyjemne uczucie. Przeczucie, że coś się dzisiaj wydarzy. Już nie mogła się doczekać co.

_**Czwartkowy cud.**_

Jej plan dnia był całkiem prosty. Zjeść śniadanie, przesadzić hiacynty do większych doniczek, ponieważ wciąż nie przestawały rosnąć, później odetkać zlew, pobiec do szkoły na dwie ostatnie lekcje, a po południu zająć się rozwożeniem zamówionych wiązanek. Elle i jej kwiaty nieznanego pochodzenia były sławne w okolicy. Nikomu nie zdradzała sekretów swoich roślin. Właściwie to nie miała czego zdradzać, bo sama nie miała pojęcia skąd ma takie umiejętności jeśli chodziło o hodowlę roślin.

Nieobecność nauczycielki geografii spowodowała szybsze zakończenie lekcji, co było błogosławieństwem dla wszystkich uczniów, oprócz niej, ponieważ te dwie godziny w tygodniu były jedynym powodem, dla którego chodziła do szkoły. Jej spacer do budynku liceum poszedł na marne, przez co w drodze powrotnej nie miała zbyt dobrego humoru. Zatrzymała się w supermarkecie przed powrotem do domu. Kupiła pięć słoików masła orzechowego i pianki. Po spakowaniu rzeczy do reklamówki i wymianie spojrzeń z skrępowaną jej zakupami kasjerką ruszyła w stronę ulicy FreakWood.

Po drodze spotkała Barona Ro'han'a siedzącego dumnie na karmazynowej poduszce przy skrzynce pocztowej pani Davenport. Gdy tylko miał zamiar usiąść gdzieś poza domem, ciągnął ją za sobą, aby jego królewski zadek nie dotknął ziemi. Dom znerwicowanej sąsiadki znajdował się naprzeciwko numeru 14, czyli miejsca zamieszkania Elle. Zauważyła nerwowe spojrzenie kota skierowane w tamtą stronę, więc też odwróciła wzrok. Co za jej płotem robiło to niebieskie pudło? A ten facet przy jej skrzynce pocztowej?

- O w mordę… - wymsknęło się z jej ust – Chyba nas nie okrada, no nie? – zwróciła się do kota, który nadal wlepiał podejrzliwe spojrzenie w nieznajomego. Wyczuwała to od niego i postanowiła sprawdzić cel podróży jegomościa. Rozejrzała się na boki i przebiegła na drugą stronę ulicy.

- Em, nie chciałabym panu przerywać – dziwny nieznajomy właśnie próbował przecisnąć się przez szparę w jej płocie – ale co pan właściwie robi?

Nim się zorientowała stał już przed nią i mierzył od stóp do czubka głowy tymi przerażająco głęboko zielonymi oczami. – To ty jesteś Elle? Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że to ty – uśmiechnął się, czego dziewczyna nie potrafiła nie odwzajemnić. Znał jej imię, przez co wywnioskowała, że musieli się już spotkać, jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Wyglądał na uradowanego, ale bardziej jak pedofil w brodziku, niż jak osoba rozmawiająca z dawno niewidzianym znajomym.

- Tak to ja. Ale nadal nie wiem dlaczego przeciskał się pan przez mój płot – starała się nadążyć za ruchami mężczyzny, który chodził wokół niej z dziwnym świecącym na zielono, i wydającym jakieś podejrzane dźwięki, urządzeniem.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie – schował ten przypominający długopis gadżet do kieszeni i klasnął w dłonie – A teraz chciałbym ci coś pokazać. Możemy porozmawiać? Jeśli Książę von Maxwell ma ochotę mógłby do nas dołączyć – spojrzał w stronę skrzynki pocztowej, stojącej po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

- Skąd… - nie zdążyła zadać pytania, gdyż nieznajomy już był przy drzwiach.

- Idziemy?

W tym momencie była pewna, że nigdy się nie spotkali. Mężczyzna znał zarówno jej imię, jak i tożsamość księcia, którego spotkała dopiero kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Pamiętałaby, gdyby spotkali się w tym czasie. Musiał być albo kimś niezwykłym, albo idealnie przygotowanym złodziejem. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją ponownie słyszalny dźwięk urządzenia. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, gdzie mężczyzna leżał na schodkach i badał wycieraczkę. Zaśmiała się i ruszyła w jego stronę. "Na pewno nie jest złodziejem" - pomyślała, wyciągając klucze z kieszeni. Idąc w stronę drzwi zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę kocha czwartki, a _czwartkowe cuda_ nie mogą być tylko zwykłymi zbiegami okoliczności.

_**Doctor.**_

Czuła w środku coś bardzo dziwnego. Nie mogła nawet określić miejsca ani rodzaju uczucia, które ją ogarniało. Spotkanie z nowym znajomym było niezwykłe i była bardziej niż pewna, że to nie koniec. Coś jeszcze miało się wydarzyć. Coś co odmieni życie ich obojga. Trzeba było tylko poczekać.

Weszli do środka. Jej dom wewnątrz był nie mniej zarośnięty, niż na zewnątrz. Mnóstwo roślin doniczkowych o specyficznych kształtach i kolorach stało wszędzie, gdzie tylko było na to miejsce. Oplatały ściany pomalowane na różne wesołe kolory, i regały wypchane po brzegi książkami. Podłoga wyłożona panelami z ciemnego drewna była jednak idealnie czysta. Nic nie walało się pod nogami. Wnętrze domu było przepełnione, ale wszystko miało swoje miejsce. Dom kojarzył się trochę z chatką czarownicy. Nie miała tylko pieca do przyrządzania potrawek z dzieci.

Doctor zmierzył wzrokiem blondwłosą ziemiankę. Wzrostem sięgała mu nieco ponad ramię, miała krótkie włosy, które mimo porannego zaczesywania wciąż były w nieładzie. Spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi, lekko okrągłymi oczami w dobrze znanym mu niebieskim kolorze. Uśmiechnęła się, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach, których kształt zachęcał do złapania jej buźki i powyciągania jej na wszystkie strony. Wyglądała jak dziecko, mimo całkiem kobiecych kształtów poniżej szyi. Ubrana w pasiasty granatowo czarny sweter z dużymi oczkami, i krótkie spodenki stała tak przy nim i przyglądała mu się. Wysoki, chudy, prawie kanciasty, a mimo to całkiem przystojny. Strój też niecodzienny. Biała koszula, tweedowa marynarka, trochę przykrótkie czarne dżinsy i wysokie skórzane buty. Jednak najbardziej zastanawiające były granatowe szelki i mucha w tym samym kolorze, którą od czasu do czasu poprawiał. Sam jego widok wzbudzał uśmiech.

Zajęła się zdejmowaniem znoszonych jasnych trampek, i gdy zamierzała mu powiedzieć, żeby odłożył buty na półkę, zorientowała się, że mężczyzna już dawno zignorował jej osobę i zajął się sprawdzaniem bezpieczeństwa na parterze jej domu. Biegał od pokoju do pokoju i za każdym razem słyszała irytujący dźwięk wydawany przez to świecące na zielono coś.

- Mogę spytać co ty wyprawiasz? – dziwnie mówiło się do niego per pan.

- Sprawdzam czy jest czysto.

- Aha – stała oparta o framugę drzwi, gdy ten biegał wkoło kuwety dla Barona, kierując w jej stronę te dziwny przyrząd.

- To soniczny śrubokręt – wyprzedził jej pytanie natychmiastową odpowiedzią, która lekko ją zaskoczyła.

- Co? A tak, jasne. Śrubokręt.

Wybiegł z pokoju, przebiegł się po korytarzu na piętrze, po czym wychylił się zza balustrady i zawołał. – Elle, mieszkasz tu sama?!

- Tak! Nie mam rodziców, a ciocia wyjechała na kilka miesięcy! – krzyknęła z kuchni, gdzie zajęła się parzeniem herbaty. Wolała nie pytać co on właściwie robi tym śrubokrętem. Wciąż słychać było jak biega po pokojach na piętrze. Nagle wychylił się przez otwarte drzwi w kuchni spoglądając na nią badawczo; nawet nie usłyszała kiedy znalazł się na dole.

- I co ty robisz całymi dniami?

- Chodzę do szkoły, hoduję kwiaty... Żyję sobie, tak z dnia na dzień.

- Nudy.

- Wiem – westchnęła i wlała wrzątek do dwóch kubków z wzorkiem w gwiazdy.

- A właściwie skąd ty bierzesz te kwiaty? – spytał nagle, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - No nieważne. A wracając do twojego nudnego życia... Niekoniecznie musi takie być - zmarszczył czoło i poruszył swoimi prawie niewidocznymi brwiami.

- Poczekaj momencik - skierowała w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. Ten pewny siebie wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zaczął ją powoli męczyć. - Powiesz mi najpierw kim jesteś. - powiedziała stanowczo.

- Zaraz do tego dojdziemy – uśmiechnął się i usiadł na blacie obok jej tostera. Patrzył na nią tym świdrującym spojrzeniem. Stała obok niego i wpatrywała się tak przez chwilę, po czym podała mu jego kubek. Podciągnął rękaw, odsłaniając złoty zegarek. Kątem oka zauważyła, że nie był sprawny, gdy jednak na niego spojrzał, godzina automatycznie się ustawiła. Wziął od niej herbatę i przez chwilę przyglądał się kubkowi – Jaki śliczny!- uśmiechnął się, wskazując palcem gwiazdki na kubku i zeskoczył z blatu, gdy Elle siadła przy stole. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i spoważniał na moment - Jak już wspomniałem, chcę ci coś pokazać.

- Nie. - Nadal nie zrezygnowała z zdecydowanego tonu, na co odpowiedział smutnym spojrzeniem, z którego wyczytała "Dlaczego?" - Ciągle się mnie o coś pytasz, a sam o sobie nic nie mówisz. I nie. Informacja o śrubokręcie się nie liczy! Powiedz mi chociaż jak się nazywasz.

- Doctor - odpowiedział z dumnym uśmiechem.

- Nie czym się zajmujesz, tylko jak się nazywasz.

- Doctor.

- Tylko?

- Tak. Tylko Doctor.


End file.
